1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot, and a control method thereof. In some example embodiments, the wearable robot is configured to use information about the center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable robots may assist a human's muscle power in performing motion for various purposes, such as a military purpose, an industrial purpose, a rehabilitation purpose, and a welfare purpose.
Examples of wearable robots for assisting muscle power are a muscle power enhancing wearable robot for enhancing healthy people's exercise ability, a muscle power assisting wearable robot for helping people having weak muscle power to maintain their daily life without inconvenience, and an artificial muscle power providing wearable robot for enabling people who cannot produce normal motions.
The muscle power assisting wearable robot can be classified into an upper extremity wearable robot for upper extremity motions, and a lower extremity wearable robot for lower extremity motions. Specifically, the lower extremity wearable robot assists movements of a wearer's hips, knees, and ankle joints in order for the wearer to more easily take motions, such as walking, sitting, and standing.
Interest in a lower extremity robot for recognizing a wearer's intended motion and effectively assisting joint movements is increasing.